Corey bought $2\dfrac12$ liters of paint for $\$60$. What was the cost per liter of paint? $\$$
To find cost per liter, we divide the total cost by liters. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~60 \text{ dollars}~~~}{2\dfrac12 \text{ liters}}$ $ = 60 \div 2\dfrac12 ~~~~~~~~$ $ = 60 \div \dfrac{5}{2} ~~~~~~~~$ $ = 60 \cdot \dfrac2{5} ~~~~~~~~$ $ =\dfrac{120}{5} ~~~~~~~~$ $ =24 ~\text{ dollars per liter} ~~~~~~~~$ The cost per liter of paint was $\$24$.